Back to the Future
by CatchingWind
Summary: A tale that's as backwards as it is written! Starting with the Crown of Fire landing on Dani Phantom's head and everything going black, journey back in time with each chapter to figure out what led up to the monumental moment, then find out what happened after everything went black! Sure to be exciting, right? Reign Storm and PP don't exist, semi-AU T for possible death
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry! I know I said no updates until September, but I wanted to publish the 14,000****th**** story. :)**

**BTW, this is probably the shortest first chapter in the history of first chapters. I promise future ones will be longer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Back to the Future

_July 6__th__, 11:17 P.M._

The Crown lands on my head…

And all I can see is brilliant, golden light, flooding every corner of my vision.

And everything goes dark…

**Told ya. 25 words exactly. Count 'em.**

**And get Reign Storm out of your mind for this story. It doesn't exist.**

**HAPPY 14,000****th**** STORY IF I GET THIS UP IN TIME! *party!***

**-CatchingWind**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't help but post the second chapter. And then I need to get working on my chores before random people come to our house to paint! O_o**

**Disclaimer: I don't think anything's changed in the past five minutes or so.**

Back to the Future

_July 6__th__, 11:16 P.M._

I feel as if I am signing my own death wish. I'm almost expecting my life to flash by in front of my eyes – you know, like in those corny tragedy books… uh, that… I, er, wouldn't know anything about… because I don't read them!

Yeah. Cue 'innocent' face.

But there's no time for that. Pariah Dark is lunging at me for like, the hundredth time tonight, and my opportunities are slipping away like ice cubes on a warm day. The Ring of Rage is already in its place on my right ring finger (because where else would it go?), and I'm gripping the flaming Crown of Fire in my hands (see? I'm so worked up, I'm being redundant!). What more is there to do?

How about actually putting the Crown on, Dani?

I mean, how hard is it really? Just stick it up there on my head and it's game over for the ex-Ghost King.

Yet, as simple as it sounds, this is probably the hardest thing to do for me. Every time I'm ready to go ahead and put the Crown on, even more horrible thoughts abound of the consequences of this action… me accidentally killing everyone here, me _purposefully_ killing everyone here…

Which of course, dredges up memories of _him_, the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named of my life.

Because Harry Potter's little issue is like fighting the Box Ghost compared to what I've had to deal with in the past and the present.

Time seems to continuously be slowing down as my mind seems to just start running faster and faster. Pariah seems to be in super-duper slow-motion, and the people's expressions below seem to be frozen on their faces. I can hear the fluttering _thump-thump-thump _of my heartbeat (which is definitely going _way _too fast), and everything seems to become sharper.

In reality, I know I just have a matter of moments before things go from worse to worst. My brain isn't functioning properly, though. For some reason, a Shakespearean quote, fitted to my situation, keeps resounding in my head.

_To put on the Crown or not to put on the Crown? That is the question._

Thanks a million, Mr. Lancer.

My foe continues to approach me, and I know I am down to barely a few seconds before I am hit and everything comes crashing down. If I'm to put on the Crown, now would be the time to do so.

But a small movement catches my eye. I glance down, habit forcing my to investigate. I instantly recognize the culprit as Noah, who is staring at me intently, mouthing, "Do it! Do it!" urgently. Our eyes lock onto each other's, and I just about have an epiphany.

This boy, the boy who I've known for the better of twelve years, the boy who was the catalyst to me becoming half-ghost, the boy who kissed me what seemed like an eternity, but was really a few minutes ago…

_I can trust him._

I know what to do now.

Motion resumes to normal speed, and I can see that Pariah is a few feet from connecting with me.

_Do it __**now**__!_

My hands go for my head, filled with undeniable confidence now. Pariah seems as if he's about to stop, but just seems to grow fiercer. My heart beats faster and faster, no thanks to adrenaline.

_Now or never…_

Just as I feel the first touches of Pariah's gloved hand…

Just as a fork of lightning strikes a familiar, glowing, neon sign…

Just as I see the clock on the old church tower twitch to exactly 11:17…

The Crown lands on my head…

**So hopefully things will start to make better sense soon. I know that this chapter was short as well, but hey! At least it was somewhat longer! The next couple of chapters are still going to be awfully short, but I promise they will get longer. It all has to do with the way I'm writing this story.**

**If anything, this is more of an experiment. I woke up at 11:17 P.M. on July 6****th****, so I thought, why not make a story out of it? That was the first chapter. And then, when I accidentally wrote the second chapter first, I thought that I could write a story backwards. So… this may crash and burn, but I want to see if it doesn't. Just know that you can start on any random chapter, but it may be better if you start from chapter one, because, eventually, it's going to jump to July 6****th****, 11:18 P.M. :D**

**-CatchingWind**


End file.
